Returned
by edibna1997
Summary: A year after his brothers death, Hiro, along with Baymax, is accidentally sent back in time. With his robot friend by his side, Hiro will do anything to save his brother, re-create the team he lost, and stop Callaghan.
1. Returned

_**A/N: Big Hero Six was probably the best movie I have seen in a long time! It's rare that I ever write fanfiction, but I couldn't help it. And, yes, I know this idea of Tadashi being alive is overused at best but I would love for Tadashi to see how his younger brother grew. And I also love time travel. What's the harm in mashing them up!?**_

The last time Hiro had been at this event was the night his brother died. But, it had been a year, and the Robotics Showcase this year was being held at the Tadashi Hamada building, in honor of his late brother. Hiro had practically begged for some supervillain to break out of prison that night, so he would have a reason to skip, but the police scanners came up consistently empty, leading the young boy to attend to competition.

"Come on, Hiro!" Honey Lemon said, seeming to appear out of nowhere, and getting a harsh grip in his shoulder. "You've gotta cheer up! I hear there's a young boy here presenting!"

"Really?" Hiro said, without much enthusiasm.

Honey nodded. "Mhm! And he's fourteen! The same age as you were when you got admitted!"

"That's great." Hiro said, smiling at her. He actually didn't care; the fact that he had shown up to this thing, after what he had lost last year was a miracle. It would take ten more to get him to really enjoy it.

If he wasn't here, Hiro would probably either be working up a new set of armor for his robot, Baymax, or having a movie night with Aunt Cass. Ever since the boy and Baymax watched one movie with her, she insisted that they watch every one of the ones she had in the house. Hiro suspected she really liked to use Baymax as the world's most expensive pillow, but he never said anything.

"Nice to see you showed up." Gogo said, as always, looking unimpressed

"Yeah! Hiro's here!" Fred said, running over to him. "Did ya tell him about the new kid?"

"He's supposed to be pretty smart." Gogo said. "Maybe he'll give you a run for your money."

"Aw, don't tell him that!" Wasabi said, walking up with a smile. "Good to see you, Hiro."

Hiro nodded at his friends, and looked at all of them.

There was a short moment of silence, before they all saw a young boy take center stage. He looked scared, and even from a distance, Hiro could see him shaking.

The only difference was this boy didn't have a big brother to help him out, so as his eyes scanned the crowd, Hiro gave a reassuring smile to him.

"Uh, hello everyone." The boy said. "My name is … Indigo Martinez. And I'm here today … to show you something I made. B-but first, I need a volunteer!"

Hiro looked around, hoping to see someone raise their hands, but to his surprise, no one did.

"Oh, we have one!" Honey Lemon was suddenly saying. "Right here!"

Hiro looked up with wide eyes, only to see Honey pointing to him. When he met Indigo's eyes, he sighed.

"Sure, why not?" Hiro said, dragging himself to the stage. He put his hands on his backpack; if this went wrong, he could always simply activate Baymax, from his new portable backpack station.

"Okay!" Indigo said, looking relieved. "I have created something that could change the world. It's always been science fiction, but today, I bring to you, a time travel machine!"

Indigo gestured to the tall cylinder-like pod. "If our volunteer would step inside, please." The boy gestured at Hiro, who did what he was told. He stepped in the pod, and nodded at Indigo.

"Now, we're going to send him forward five minutes. Meanwhile, we'll take this pod down, and he will appear in this exact spot." Indigo turned to Hiro. "Are you ready?"

Hiro nodded, giving him a smile. Indigo walked over to him, and turned the machine on. There was a steady hum all around him, and Hiro thought it was all going well. Then, he saw a spark above him. Panicking, Hiro looked out to everyone in the crowd, and say them all with equally shocked expressions. He reached out to touch the glass, hoping to find a way to escape.

"Hiro!" He heard someone from his team call. Hiro tried to figure out who it was, but he was gone before he could do so.

Hiro slowly opened his eyes. He had thought about activating Baymax, but he knew the robot would do no good in this situation. He was currently floating endlessly, and he had no idea where he was going.

Hiro looked around, trying to get a good gauge of where he was, but the boy yelled when suddenly he was pulled somewhere, and suddenly, his body felt whole, and he was laying on a bed.

"Oh, come on Hiro." A male voice said, and suddenly, the covers that had been over his head were gone, and Hiro froze. "How do you fall asleep with your backpack?"

Hiro stopped breathing as his mind registered the voice. He didn't move, and only felt the backpack lift off his shoulders.

"What is in this thing, knucklehead? A bowling ball?"

Hiro suddenly sat up. His mind must have been in shock, because, right there, in front of him, was Tadashi, who had died a year ago.

But that wasn't possible.

Hiro started breathing again, but it was rapid, and too fast. His heart rate was racing, and he blurted out the only thing he could think of.

"Ow!" Hiro said. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Ow?" Tadashi said, confused. "What are you-?"

Before he could say anything else, they both heard the telltale sound of Baymax inflating. The robot did not seem to notice Tadashi as it appeared out of Hiro's backpack. His only concern was for Hiro.

"Are you hurt?" Baymax asked. His voice was the only thing normal to Hiro right now, who jumped out of his bed.

"Baymax! Scan my brain! Do I have a tumor? Am I sleeping? Have I gone crazy? Give me an explanation!" Hiro grabbed the robots head, somehow thinking that it would help.

"You seem to be under a lot of stress, Hiro. What is the matter? Does it have to do with Tadashi's anniversary?"

"B-Baymax?" Tadashi then said, and the robot turned to him. "My anniversary? What are you two talking about? And how did you get inside my little brothers backpack?"

"Oh no." Baymax said simply.


	2. (Partially) Explained

_**A/N: I have no life. Instead of doing homework, I am writing this. I have no regrets. The positive feedback made me do it. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_"You stole my robot?" _Tadashi said angrily.

"Uh, yeah." Hiro said, wishing he had come up with a better excuse. "I thought he was cool."

"Hiro, I have spent months working on this thing; fine tuning him to make sure he works! Baymax is not something you just steal!" Tadashi yelled.

"I would like to point out-" Baymax began, raising his pointer finger.

"Baymax, I am satisfied with my care!" Hiro said, in a rush, and he watched at Baymax deactivate. Hiro knew the robot would only make the fight worse.

"You and me." Tadashi said. "We need to have a talk right now."

"Yeah, yeah, totally." Hiro said. "But, uh what day, and more importantly, what year is it?"

"September 30, 2068." Tadashi said.

He added something to the end of that, but Hiro didn't listen. He, instead, had to sit down, shocked. This was the day before the robotics show last year. He had just recently finished his micro bots, and was about to show them off.

"Are you even listening to me?" Tadashi said. "We're taking Baymax back to the lab right now! You're not to touch him again!"

"No!" Hiro said. He may have his brother back, but he still had to have his robot. "No, Tadashi, you can't take him back."

"He's my robot; I created him."

Hiro ran his hands through his hair wildly. He didn't know what to do. Instead, he got up and paced around the room, trying to think of something to say.

"Argh!" Hiro yelled. "Why can't I think of anything?"

"Hiro, are you okay?" Tadashi said, his voice changing from anger to concern. "You're not yourself."

Hiro leaned his head back, and looked at the ceiling. "No, I'm not myself."

"What's going on with you? Stealing Baymax, wearing your backpack to sleep, you're acting weird."

"Oh man, I hope there aren't any time travel laws or anything." Hiro said to himself, turning to his brother. "I can tell you what's really going on, and you have to believe me."

"Did you say time travel?" Tadashi said, and he laughed a bit. "Did you eat too many wings before bed?"

"Tadashi, I'm serious. I'm from a year in the future. And, in a year, I take over Baymax."

"What?" Tadashi said, laughing. "That's not possible! How could you be from another year? I think you have had too many cups of coffee building those micro bots of yours…"

"I can prove it! Take me to the lab!"

"Hiro…"

"Come on!" Hiro said, grabbing his brother's hand, and Baymax's port with the other. If all was right, the old Baymax would still be in Tadashi's lab like it when he first met him. Then Tadashi would know.

* * *

><p>His older brother drove his moped agonizingly slow, and Hiro wished that he could have somehow brought Baymax's armor over and flown to the lab. The boy had gotten used to flying as his primary choice for transportation, and it was hard to go back.<p>

"We're here! Finally!" Hiro said, running into the lab. After a year, the young Hamada knew the place like the back of his hand, and he immediately ran to his, er, well Tadashi's lab.

"What are you looking for?" Tadashi said, walking in behind him. Hiro was staring at where Baymax was supposed to be, but was not. Hiro groaned.

"Tadashi! Where did you see Baymax last?"

"What? You stole him!"

"I mean before that!"

"Well, he was in here, until you stuffed him in your bag and took him." Tadashi said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hiro groaned, not knowing how else to prove to his brother that he wasn't lying. Then, it hit him. Baymax!

"Ow!" Hiro said, and he watched as Baymax inflated.

"Hiro, how are you? My sensors indicate that I treated you only fifteen minutes ago."

"Wait, what did you do to him?" Tadashi said, glaring. "He's not saying the normal script on startup."

"I know!" Hiro said. "I reprogrammed him a few months ago! That's what I'm saying. I'm from a year in the future."

"Or this is all just a prank." Tadashi said. "You know, I don't really find this funny."

"Baymax, what's today's date?"

"My sensors indicate that it is October 1st, 2069, however, my connection with the internet says it is one year, and one day prior. I may need repairs."

"No, Baymax, you don't." Hiro said, and he turned to his brother. "I'm being serious, Tadashi. Something happened and I wound up a year in the past."

Tadashi's eyes narrowed, and he stared at his brother for a second.

Then, the door burst open.

"Hiro!" Honey Lemon said, happily. "I knew I saw you walk in! It's so good to see you. How are the micro bots coming?"

Hiro's stomach dropped at the word.

"Micro bots?" Baymax said. "Hiro, are you making more micro bots? Does this have something to do with your brother's revival?"

"Okay!" Hiro said, loudly. "Tadashi and I are having a huge brother bonding moment, so we need some time to ourselves! We'll be right out!"

Hiro quickly ushered the surprised girl out, before shutting, and locking the lab doors. He looked at Tadashi, who was staring at him, shocked.

"Baymax said earlier that it was my anniversary, and a second ago, he mentioned my revival." Tadashi said. He must have been done trying to get answers from his brother, because he turned to Baymax. "What does that all mean?"

"My records show that you died a year ago in-"

"Baymax, that's enough!" Hiro said, his heart racing. "He doesn't need to know all that."

Tadashi's eyes were wide, but as they turned on to Hiro, they settled for a glare. "You're taking this joke too far, Hiro!"

Hiro instinctively backed away, and Tadashi began advancing on him.

"I'm not-"

"You can't just steal my robot, prank me, and then change all of his settings to make him tell me I'm dead! You just undid months of work!"

"I'm not joking Tadashi! I-"

"Hiro, I don't want to hear it!"

"But-"

"Hiro, you tell me what you are doing right now!" Tadashi said, his voice louder, and meaner than Hiro had ever heard it.

"You died, Tadashi!" Hiro yelled back, his emotions finally getting the best of him. "You are, or were dead, and I had to deal with it! And you think this is a joke! You think that I would joke about that!"

Tadashi backed away, shocked. He didn't say anything, but Hiro continued.

"I don't know if I'm dreaming or if I'm just hallucinating, but you're dead Tadashi! I watched you die, and that's not something I would joke about!"

Hiro couldn't breathe; he couldn't function. He felt as if he was going to pass out, or worse, wake up. The only thing that brought him out of it was Baymax.

"Hiro." The robot said calmly. "You are experiencing the symptoms of a panic attack. Please, calm down."

"I can't!" Hiro yelled.

"Sh." Baymax said, pulling the boy into his arms. "It is going to be alright."

"No, no it isn't!" Hiro sobbed, curling into the robot. "I don't know what happened! I want him to be alive!"

"Tadashi is here." Baymax said.

"Yeah, but what about when I wake up?" Hiro said. "Then, he'll be dead again."

"Tadashi is here. And my sensors don't indicate you are dreaming, only that you are under duress."

Hiro continued to sob into Baymax. One thing he was happy about was that Baymax was so patient. He knew he could cry on his robots shoulder for as long as he needed to, and for now, he needed it. His brother, right now, was alive. The fire hadn't happened yet, and he had a chance, as long as all of this was real.

Sniffling, Hiro pulled away from the robot and stood on his own. "Thank you, Baymax. I'm calm now."

"Good. Is there anything else I can do for you Hiro?"

"No." Hiro said, smiling. "I am satisfied with my care."

Baymax nodded, and walked back to Hiro's backpack to deactivate. Hiro looked at his older brother, who stared at him his wide, brown eyes.

"You're serious." Tadashi said.

"Yeah." Hiro said, rubbing his nose. "You've been dead for a year, dude."

Tadashi crossed the room to his little brother, only to envelope him in a hug that lifted him off the ground. Hiro hugged his brother back just as tightly, hoping that this wouldn't be that last time.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you Hiro." Tadashi said, pulling away to look at his brother.

"Yeah, well, it was kind of a crazy story." Hiro said. "Come on, let's get back to the house. I've gotta put Baymax on charge, and tell you how I think I got here."

"That would be nice." Tadashi said, smiling. Hiro nodded, and they both walked out of the lab together.

However, they didn't get far, because they saw practically everyone in the lab gathered outside of Tadashi's door. Hiro groaned and covered his eyes. The lab wasn't soundproof.

"Well, nothing to see here!" Tadashi said, grabbing his brother. "Just two brothers yelling at each other like normal. Gotta go you guys!"

And just like that, Hiro was out of a sticky situation.

Or partly out of it anyways.


	3. Still Stolen Though

_**A/N: I always write super quickly, but your reviews and favorites made me upload it! I hope you enjoy this chapter. There are more to come! **_

"Well, you two were out late the night before the big day."

Both the Hamada brothers stopped at the sound of Aunt Cass's voice.

"Hey, Aunt Cass!" Tadashi said, turning around to her. "We were just taking a tour of Hiro's soon to be lab again! He wanted to see it… you know, again."

Aunt Cass seemed to believe him, up until she looked at Hiro. "Oh my god, honey! Have you been crying?"

"What? No!" Hiro said. "I was just, uh, sneezing before I came up here!"

"Are you sure? Oh, Hiro of you're nervous about the presentation tomorrow, you can talk to us about it."

"Uh, no. I'm just tired. I'll see you tomorrow, Aunt Cass."

The older woman looked disappointed, but didn't say anything as Hiro grabbed his brother and pulled him the stairs and to their room. Hiro put Baymax on charge before sitting on his bed. He put his head in his hands, all of the sudden very worried about the next day.

"Hiro, are you okay?" Tadashi said. "You tensed up when Aunt Cass mentioned the presentation. Does something bad happen tomorrow?"

Hiro took a shaky breath. "Yeah, yeah it does."

"What is it?" Tadashi asked, leaning in front of his brother.

"You…" Hiro stopped himself, making sure this the right decision to make. "You died that night, Tadashi. There was a fire … and it was all because of my micro bots."

Tadashi leaned back with this information. He stood, and paced around the room for a second, before stopping. "Wait, what do you mean that it was all because of your microbots?"

"Prof- no, someone wanted them for revenge." Hiro said. He knew that if he told Tadashi about Callaghan now, he wouldn't believe him. "So, they started the fire, and the building exploded while you were inside. I don't want to relive that night."

Tadashi was silent for a moment, before he came and sat down next to his brother. "Look, I know you're worried about this. But tomorrow night is your chance to get in to college, and start something! Don't you still want to go?"

"I got in last year." Hiro said. "And it took me awhile, but I did go. I just… I don't want to take the chance of you dying again."

Tadashi put an arm around his little brother. "We'll get through this. Together. I promise I won't leave you this time."

Hiro leaned into Tadashi. "Thanks, Tadashi."

* * *

><p>All in all, things went smoothly for Hiro at his presentation. He was much less nervous the second time around, and he managed to duck out of the way before Krei could get to him.<p>

After he received his acceptance letter, and watched Callaghan disappear, he snuck back into the presentation room. Most everyone had left. This time around, Hiro knew that if the fire started, no one would be in danger.

"Hiro, what are you doing?" His brother said, following him.

"Someone is going to steal my micro bots, and I'm making sure that they don't do it." Hiro said, with gritted teeth. He found his neural transmitter, and smashed it on the floor. "I can't destroy them all, but I can destroy this."

"Good." Tadashi said, grabbing his arm. "Aunt Cass is waiting by the car, let's get out of here before we get-"

"What are you two doing in here?!" A male voice said.

"Caught…" Tadashi finished, turning to see whoever it was. "Oh! Professor Callaghan! What are you doing in here?"

Hiro could see the man's eyes gaze at the broken neural transmitter. "Nothing, I suppose. But, I guess I should ask why you broke your invention, Hiro."

Hiro glanced down at the neural transmitter, and up at the man, trying to keep his composure. "Oh, we were just fighting, and it happened to fall. Tadashi here wanted to use it."

"Oh." Callaghan said, and he walked over to pick it up. Hiro tried to stop him, but Tadashi grabbed him, looking at him confused. "It's not actually broken, just a severed wire."

"Yeah, well maybe I should fix it. Since it's, you know, mine."

"Ah, no I can do it." Callaghan said, and he reconnected the wire. "See."

"Thanks, Callaghan. Now, if you don't mind, Hiro is really protective over his inventions…" Tadashi said.

"Well, with an invention like this. I would be too." Callaghan said, and he looked at the transmitter for a second, before putting it on.

"No!" Hiro said. "Take that off!"

"Hiro," Callaghan said, and his face turned into the sneer that Hiro had seen before. "You have served your purpose to me."

The micro bots rose, and Hiro grabbed a confused Tadashi and ran for it.

"You can't escape me!" Callaghan yelled, sending the micro bots after them.

"Wha- what is he doing?" Tadashi said, running though the room with his brother.

"He's the one who set the fire, Tadashi! He's trying to kill us!"

"What?" Tadashi yelled.

Callaghan was using the micro bots to block the exits, they noticed, and Hiro had to think of a way to get them out.

"I will avenge Abigail's death, and you will not stop me!" Callaghan yelled.

Before Hiro could tell him that Abigail was alive, and they could save her, Callahan used a nearby chemical to start the fire.

While Callaghan brought the micro bots to shield himself, Tadashi pulled his brother through an exit. They ran as fast as they could, before the whole thing exploded, and Hiro had that familiar ring in his ears.

* * *

><p>It was stupid. Tadashi had gotten them out; Hiro had seen him running down the steps with him, but laying there, on the pavement, Hiro remembered the night that had haunted him for a year, and he screamed as if he were back there.<p>

"Tadashi!" He yelled, at the beginning, trying to get up. "Tadashi, where are you!?"

When no one came, Hiro began sobbing. This was what happened last time. He called, and called for his brother, but no one came. Tadashi was gone.

"Hiro!"

The boy looked up, and found his brother running towards him. Hiro's sobbing intensified as relief spread through him. When Tadashi reached him, he enveloped him in a hug.

"I'm okay, Hiro. I'm okay."

"I thought you died again. I thought I lost you!" Hiro said.

"Hey, Hiro." Tadashi said. "I'm not going anywhere. It's okay."

"No, it's not!" Hiro said, pulling away. "We need to get Honey, Gogo, Fred, Wasabi, and Baymax. We can all take down Callaghan!"

"W-what? Hiro, this is a job for the police."

"No! I tried last time! They didn't believe me! Tadashi, come on! I did this before!"

"We'll talk about this later, Hiro." Tadashi said, his eyes trained on the crowd. Hiro followed his gaze, only to see Aunt Cass running up to them.

"Tadashi! Hiro! You're both okay!" Aunt Cass said, hugging them both. "Oh, imagine if you had been in there!"

"Yeah, I don't want to." Hiro said, wiping away stray tears. Red lights finally appeared at fire engines arrived on the scene. Firefighters began trying to control the scene, while the Hamada family was pulled away, gently asked questions about the fire.

* * *

><p>"I do not understand." Baymax was saying. "I thought Professor Callaghan was arrested."<p>

"He was." Hiro said. "But that was in a different timeline. You see, we've been sent back a year, and I think we're supposed to do things differently this time. That's why Tadashi is alive."

"I have noticed an increase in positive neural transmitter hormones. Tadashi being alive must play a part."

"You've got it, dude." Hiro said. "But, none of the team knows where we are, and we still have to catch Tadashi up on everything we know. Still got that karate training, Baymax?"

"Yes, the secondary chip is fully functional."

"Good." Hiro said. "We've got a lot of work to-"

Hiro was cut off by an abrupt, and violent yawn. He blinked afterword's, trying to remember when the last time he slept was.

"The last time you got a full cycle of REM sleep was before we were sent here, Hiro. I recommend sleeping tonight."

"No, Baymax. I have a lot to do." Hiro said.

"But you will be compromised on your tasks if you do not sleep. Why not go home for a little while and rest?"

Hiro sighed. Since the fire, he had been working non-stop, getting the designs for the team ready.

Meanwhile, everyone had come to congratulate him about his acceptance letter, and while Hiro was ready to tell them, Tadashi held him back for some reason. Hiro did guess that he needed more evidence about his time travel before he confronted them.

"I need to work, Baymax. I basically have to reprogram them entire team. Plus, I have to get them to believe me!"

"But that is not more important than your health. My only concern is you, my patient." Baymax said, and Hiro looked up from the computer screen. The last time Baymax had been pushed to saying that was when they were rescuing Abigail, and Hiro was forced to leave him behind. Hearing those words reminded him of the event, the event that he had never actually healed from.

"Y-you're right Baymax." Hiro said, and he shut his computer off. "I'll get some sleep."

"It is past midnight here, and I do not have my suit to fly you home. Will you be able to get home safely?"

"Nah, I'll just crash here." Hiro said, standing up. He walked over to the couch and laid down, but since he didn't have a blanket, it was not the warmest thing ever. "Thanks, Baymax."

Baymax wound up being the boy's blanket that night, and Hiro slept a good ten hours on his marshmallow friend. The next morning, Tadashi showed up, worried about his little brother, but was shocked to find him on top of Baymax, asleep in his heated arms.

Instead of being a jerk and waking him up, Tadashi left with a smile.


	4. The Battle Begins

**_A/N: I'm really trying to get all the writing I can in before I have to go to work tonight, which is good for you guys because it means more story! Enjoy!_**

"Okay, Baymax." Hiro said, sneaking into the warehouse. "Let's see if he's here."

Hiro used a small laser to cut through the locks to the warehouse. It had only been a few days, and Hiro was sure that he and Baymax could stop Callaghan before he mass produced Hiro's micro bots.

Baymax's armor was as good as it was going to get for a few days' worth of work. His suit was not fully operational yet, but time was of the essence, and this was the only time Hiro and Baymax could make a move without Tadashi breathing down his neck.

Hiro gently opened the door, walking in. Baymax followed him slowly.

"Okay." Hiro whispered, "If we can find the lab and destroy it, then that should set Callaghan back."

Hiro turned to continue searching.

"Hiro!" Baymax said, urgently. Suddenly, the boy was hurtled out of the way as micro bots flew past where they had been standing.

"What!" Hiro said. "I thought the old ones had been destroyed!"

"Nonsense." Callaghan said from behind them, wearing the dark jacket that he had donned as the masked man. "Do you really think I would let these things perish? No. As for you, Hiro. How did you find my lab?"

"Intuition?" Hiro said, laughing nervously. "Look, I can help your daughter-"

"Do not mention her name!" Callaghan yelled. Hiro tried to say she was alive, but he and Baymax was pushed violently against the wall by the micro bots. "It looks like I am going to have to set up shop elsewhere."

Callaghan poured a liquid on the floor, letting both Baymax and Hiro go as he did so. There was a lot of it, and it reach Hiro's feet.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Hiro asked nervously.

"Since you didn't die in the fire I set last time, I thought it would only be fair to try again. This time you will perish."

Callaghan lit a match, and dropped it into the liquid. It quickly began to expand to Hiro, and Callaghan laughed as he and the micro bots left the warehouse.

Baymax pulled the boy out of the way, placing him on his back. "Baymax! I don't have your flight on here yet! We can fly out!"

Hiro began to cough as flames rose up everywhere. He couldn't breathe in here.

Baymax then was running, and Hiro was glad that he had upgraded the robot to make him faster, and he broke through the wall of the warehouse, just as it exploded. They both landed roughly on the pavement, and Baymax moved to protect Hiro from the fire.

"Are you okay?" The robot asked, after the flames died down a bit.

"Yeah." Hiro said, "But we both better get out of here before the cops get here."

Baymax nodded, or well tried to. He could never get that move down.

He and Hiro over the last year had learned that cops generally did not know what to do when situations were above their heads. They would only ask questions towards Hiro and the robot, and not get anything done.

Hiro and Baymax got back to the garage, covered in soot and ash. Sighing, Hiro began the work of taking of Baymax's armor, though he was way too tired to do so.

"You know, I'm thinking about maybe making your armor into a backpack or something that you can carry." Hiro said, yawning. "This is too tiring."

"Portable armor could have a positive effect on saving people." Baymax said.

"Yeah, I'll add it to my pile of things to do." Hiro said, taking the headpiece off.

"Hiro?" A male voice said, and both the boy, and the robot turned to see Tadashi standing at the door of the garage. "Hiro! What happened?"

"Oh, hey Tadashi." Hiro said, resuming his work. "We were just out and about. Tried to catch Callaghan and he tried to set us on fire. What is it with that guy and fires anyway?"

"You tried to catch Callaghan?" Tadashi said. "Hiro, that's dangerous! And why is Baymax wearing carbon fiber armor?"

"My huggable design is not appropriate when trying to apprehend bad guys." Baymax said, his finger raised in the air as it always was when he stated a fact.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, buddy." Hiro said, groaning as he took the stomach plate off.

"Apprehending bad guys?" Tadashi said. "What does that mean?"

"It means we went after Callaghan. I remembered where his lab was last time and tried to stop him before he could mass produce my micro bots. Unfortunately that didn't exactly go to plan. Baymax, did you scan him like you did last time?"

"Yes." Baymax said.

"Good. I'll make a super sensor for you after we get the team together." Hiro said, noticing that all of Baymax's armor was off. He nodded approvingly, before walking over to the computer. He had made it halfway there before Tadashi grabbed the hood of his sweatshirt.

"What do you mean you went after Callaghan?" Tadashi said, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, come on." Hiro said. "You know the police can't handle it!"

"Okay, maybe the police can't handle a guy with a flame fetish who is mass-producing micro bots, but what makes you so sure you can?"

"We did it last year!" Hiro said. "Me, Baymax and the team!"

"The team?" Tadashi said.

"Yeah, Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, and Honey." Hiro said, rubbing his neck. "We all formed a team to stop bad guys together. We call ourselves Big Hero 6!"

"Okay…" Tadashi said, chuckling. "I can believe the time travel and the whole I died thing, but my friends? A superhero team? They're nerds, Hiro."

"So?" Hiro said. "I'm a nerd too, remember?"

"Look, Hiro." Tadashi said, grabbing his brother's shoulders. "I know you want to stop this guy, and I do too. But making my friends a super hero team? Making Baymax a fighting robot? That's a little too much."

Hiro pulled away from his brother. "Well, we did it last time, and we're doing it again." He walked over to the computer and pulled up the designs for his friends costumes. "See? I have all of the designs made. Now, we just have to get them on board."

"Hiro…"

"What, Tadashi?" Hiro said, getting irritated.

Tadashi looked at him, before sighing. "I guess I can't stop you, can I?"

"Nope." Hiro said.

"Then, what can I do to help?"

"They stole your micro bots?" Honey Lemon said.

Baymax had called them all to the garage so that Tadashi and Hiro could talk to them. Hiro had waited until the micro bot that he had stolen from Callahan was active, so that way he would be able to track him. Callahan was ahead of schedule this time. It only took a few days.

Hiro had immediately gone into explaining that while they were in there, they saw someone steal his micro bots. Just like last time, Hiro knew that they would only respond to physical evidence. They were going to have to see the masked man.

"Yeah!" Hiro said.

"Why would some random guy steal your micro bots?" Gogo asked, blowing a bubble with her gum.

"I … I don't know!" Hiro said. "But he's the one who set the fire that nearly killed us."

"Hiro," Honey said. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Tadashi said, finally coming into the conversation. "I saw it too."

"Did you report it to the police?" Wasabi said. "I'm sure they can handle it."

"I tried, but they didn't believe the story!" Hiro said. "I think we're going to have to go after him."

"Wait!" Fred said. "Are you actually telling me to be a … a superhero?"

"Yeah, buddy." Hiro said, smiling. "We all have to be superheroes."

"Yes! How wicked is this guys? What do we do!?" Fred said, excitedly.

"Well, I had a run in with the guy earlier, and I happened to find this." Hiro said, holding out a micro bot. "It's been trying to follow the neurotransmitter for a while now, which means the guy is active. I figure we can follow it…"

"Hiro, are you sure?" Honey said. "I mean, we're just … us. What are we going to when we find this guy?"

A slow smile spread on Hiro's face. "I have a plan for that." He walked over to Baymax and pulled out a piece of his armor. "I made Baymax carbon fiber underpants!"

"Okay, buddy." Hiro whispers, perched on Baymax's shoulder. "Just like last time."

Baymax did not respond, because he knew the plan. Hiro had to make this battle go the same as the last. As long as his team saw the supervillain side of Callahan, he could do the rest of the convincing.

Tadashi, however, was not as confidant as his little brother.

"Yo bro," Wasabi whispered, all of them walking a good deal behind Hiro and Baymax. "When did Hiro steal your robot?"

Tadashi shrugged. "I don't know. They seem to get along though."

"His programming is off, isn't it?" Gogo said. "Normally he deactivates, and I never thought he would be so … heroic."

"I know." Tadashi said. "I let him play with Baymax for a while, and this happens. I think I've let him go too far with the whole stolen micro bots thing."

"Yeah." Honey said. "I mean, they were all destroyed in the fire, right?"

Tadashi shrugged. He didn't want his friends in the middle of this. He still believed that there was a better alternative to stop Callahan rather than his brother and his friends risking their lives to do so.

But he also knew Hiro was not going to be deterred, so he thought he would let his friends do the talking when they saw how crazy this all was.

"It's trying to go over the water." Hiro said. "He must be at that island!"

"The guy who stole your micro bots?" Honey asked.

"Yeah!" Hiro said, turning to them. "He's probably there making some right now."

"Uh oh." Baymax suddenly said, and Hiro turned back around. A man in a mask was floating on seemingly floating on the water. Tadashi was trying to get a better look when Hiro and Baymax dragged them all away.

"What is that?" Fred said. "Is that our super villain?"

"Yeah." Hiro said. "He's using my micro bots. He stole them!"

"Okay." Gogo said. "But how do you know he's using them to be a bad guy?"

Hiro sighed, and turned back to see what Callaghan was doing, but was shocked to find him gone. He turned back around to his friends, and brother, only to see them looking up.

"Hiro!" Wasabi yelled, just as the young boy saw Callaghan use the micro bots to pick up a metal trailer, and hurl it towards them.

"Baymax!" Hiro yelled, just as Tadashi pulled him out of the way.

Hiro and Baymax looked at each other. The battle had begun.


	5. Playing Dead

_**I can't stop writing this! Eeep! And thanks to all the lovely reviews and favorites. Every one of them makes my day! But, since I have work tonight, and I have yet to shower today (eugh!) this will probably be the last chapter for a bit. Hopefully by tomorrow I will have gotten back up and writing! **_

_**Let me know what you think! :)**_

The car chase was much more squished that Hiro remembered. Baymax had been thrown on the roof of the car, just as last time, but Tadashi being there made things a little tighter in the already small car.

Hiro thought his dignity was going to remain intact for this. But he was wrong. He was sitting on his brother's lap. Hiro Hamada, the creator of Big Hero 6 was sitting on his brother's lap.

To be fair, no one probably cared. They were all too busy trying not to die.

"Why is this guy trying to kill us!?" Gogo yelled, from the back seat.

This time she had been put in the back, that way the brothers would have room. Hiro realized that it probably wasn't the best idea given Wasabi's careful driving.

"It's classic supervillain!" Fred said. "We've all seen too much!"

"Oh, god! We're gonna die!" Wasabi said.

"No, we're not!" Hiro said. "Move over! I got this!"

"What, no! You don't even have a license!"

"I do now!" Hiro yelled, pushing Wasabi out of the way. Back in his own timeline, Hiro had just gotten his permit, and he knew how to work a car. He was also a super hero; he could do this.

Revving the engine, Hiro blasted off, avoiding Callaghan and his micro bots with ease.

"What- Where did you learn to drive!?" Tadashi yelled, gripping the sides of the seats.

"Hiro has been learning to drive from Aunt Cass for approximately six months." Baymax said helpfully.

"I'm going to have to talk to her about that!"

"Hiro!" Honey Lemon said from the back. "You're driving towards the river! The road isn't built yet!"

"I know!" Hiro said. "I have a plan!"

"To kill us all?" Wasabi yelled. Hiro ignored him.

"Hiro, what's your plan?" Tadashi yelled.

"This guy is trying to kill is. It's time to play dead!" Hiro yelled.

"Bro! You're like a real life super hero!" Fred said.

"Not now!" Gogo said. "And what happens when we all drown?"

"We have Baymax." Hiro said, with a smirk. "He's got this."

He drove the car over the edge, and into the water.

Baymax waited before letting them all float to the top. His armor didn't make it, causing Hiro to groan the moment he reached the surface. He was going to have to start all over.

"What were you thinking, bonehead!" Tadashi yelled, the minute he knew everyone was safe. "You can't drive, you drove us off a cliff-!"

"My car is gone!" Wasabi said.

"Hey, we were in a high speed chase!" Hiro said. "I had to do something."

"I'm glad you did it before me." Gogo said, and she pulled Wasabi's ear. "The fourteen year old kid with no license got us out of that before you did!"

"Ow! It doesn't matter if we're in a high speed chase, laws are laws!"

"Yes, it does!" They all yelled.

"It's cold out. We need to get some place warm." Hiro said, before Baymax could do so. "Fred, what about your place?"

"I thought you'd never ask…" Fred said, smiling.

* * *

><p>The walk itself sucked just as bad as Hiro remembered it. The cool fall air in San Fransokyo sucked after taking a swim in the river. By the time he got to Fred's house, Hiro was shaking. The young boy didn't remember how he was able to draw the Silent Sparrow symbol the last time this happened.<p>

"You're… rich?" Tadashi said, shocked.

"Well, technically my dad is, but they're out on vay-cay right now." Fred said, gesturing to the picture of Fred's parents. "The house is ours."

"Wow…" Wasabi said, shocked. Hiro tried to mirror the shock that was on all of his friend's faces, but he had been here so many times over the last few years that it was hard to.

"Alright guys! This is my room!" Fred said, dramatically opening the door.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gogo said, unimpressed. Hiro ignored it, and walking in shivering.

"This is the weirdest thing I've seen all day." Wasabi said.

"I know! It's the coolest, right?" Fred replied.

Hiro sighed. He was looking around in the room, wondering where to start, but he was too cold to do so.

"Let me warm you up." Baymax said. He did not wait for an answer, and wrapped his fluffy arms around the boy, turning his heater on.

"Thanks, buddy." Hiro said, leaning into the comfort.

"When did you design Baymax to be so… Hiro centric?" Gogo asked. Hiro wasn't supposed to hear it, but he did.

"No." Tadashi said. "I don't know what happened, actually."

"What happened…" Hiro said, still enveloped in Baymax's arms. He got one hand free so he could use it. He mimicked Baymax's hand gesture when stating a fact. "Is that I am a time traveler."

They all looked at each other before promptly bursting out into laughter.

"Oh, Hiro." Honey said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I always loved your sense of humor."

"Guys, I'm serious." Hiro said, and he got out of Baymax's arms so that way he could be taken seriously. "I'm from a year in the future!"

"He's not lying." Tadashi said, finally backing him up. "I thought he was too, but he isn't."

"Wait, what?" Fred said. "You're a real live time traveler!? Tell me, do I become the great Fredzilla that I was destined to be?"

Hiro laughed. "Yeah, man. I make you a suit and-"

"Wait, you're serious?" Gogo said. "You're actually from a year in the future?"

"Yeah, well me and Baymax are." Hiro said, smiling.

"That … explains a lot actually." Wasabi said. "Wait, how did you get here then?"

"There was an accident." Hiro explained. "We were all at the showcase next year … well, we were in Tadashi's building actually, and I was the volunteer for a new kid's, you know, alleged time machine, and I woke up here."

"Well, then how did Baymax get here?" Gogo said.

"Oh!" Hiro said. "I made some modifications to him after a few months. His pod is now a backpack, and I can take him everywhere! He was on my back when I came here…"

"Wow." Honey Lemon said, her eyes alight. "What happens in the future?"

"Well," Hiro said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "We kind of all came together to stop Cal- I mean, the masked man. We became superheroes!"

"Wow!" Fred said. "What was our name? Was it Fred's Angels?"

"No, Big Hero 6." Hiro said. "You, me, Baymax, Gogo, Wasabi, and Honey. We were all a team."

"What about Tadashi?" Gogo said. "Did you forget about your brother?"

Hiro sucked in a breath. He did not know how to explain it, but thankfully, Baymax did.

"Tadashi died in our timeline in the fire at the presentation building. He was the cause for all of us to band together." Baymax explained.

Everyone's eyes turned to Tadashi, who was a little red in the face. "Uh, yeah. But, I'm alive now! So, uh, yeah. Hiro saved me."

"You- you mean, Tadashi died?" Honey Lemon said. "For you, I mean?"

"Yeah." Hiro said. "So when I woke up a year before, I really freaked out."

"So, what, we become superheroes and stop this guy?" Wasabi asked. "We can't do that! We're nerds!"

"Oh, I know, I have a plan for that." Hiro said. "I can upgrade you all. With time, of course. We can all be superheroes with the help of robotics. But only if you guys are in."

"I'm in!" Fred said. "I want to be Fredzilla!"

"Okay, dude." Hiro said.

"I guess I'm in." Gogo said. "Only because I want to help you and Tadashi."

"I'm in!" Honey said. "Ooh, this is so exciting!"

"Then, I guess I'm in too." Wasabi said. He then looked as Tadashi. "What about you, man? You wanna make Big Hero Six, Big Hero Seven?"

Tadashi shrugged. "Oh, what could it hurt? But I'm designing my own super suit! I don't trust you to not make it embarrassing, Hiro."

"You got it bro." Hiro said, smiling.

* * *

><p>"Ow."<p>

Baymax inflated in an instant, much faster than Tadashi had programmed him to.

This was the first time that Hiro had left the robot somewhere that wasn't in his immediate vision. Right now, Hiro was registering for classes. This was probably Tadashi's only chance.

"Hello, Tadashi." Baymax said, blinking. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Baymax. I'm fine."

"My sensors indicated that you have no bodily harm. Where is Hiro?"

"He's just out. I want to talk to you Baymax. About Hiro."

"Are you concerned about your brother?" Baymax said.

"Yes. What happened over the last year Baymax? Was Hiro ever in danger?"

"With Hiro's lifestyle, is in constantly in danger of bodily harm. But nothing serious had ever happened to him." Baymax said.

Tadashi rubbed his eyes worriedly.

"How did he take me dying?" Tadashi said.

"Why do you ask this?"

"Because… he's not the same." Tadashi said. "He's so … not Hiro! The Hiro I knew was immature, selfish and annoying. This Hiro is…"

"Hiro had gone through some changes that come with puberty. Maybe that is the cause."

"No, I don't think so. I don't think if it anything you can diagnose." Tadashi said, sighing. His main confidant was a robot who didn't understand emotions yet. He knew that he would get nowhere with this.

"Then, are you speaking on an emotional level?" Baymax asked.

"Uh, yeah." Tadashi said, shocked. "Do you … you know, understand emotions?"

"Yes. I have downloaded, as well as observed efficient information on human emotion." Baymax said. "My diagnosis is that Hiro had had to grow a lot in your absence. He had to become a hero to save a young woman from an alternate dimension, and he had to come to terms with two close deaths."

"Two?" Tadashi asked. "Who died?"

"I did." Baymax said. "I was lost in an alternate dimension when we saved Abigail Callaghan from death. Hiro then rebuilt me."

"Abigail Callaghan?" Tadashi recalled. He remembered her funeral for when she died a few months ago. "You mean she's alive?"

"Tadashi?" A voice said, and Tadashi turned to the door in a rush.

"Ah, Hiro." Baymax said. "It is good to see you have returned."

"You too, Baymax." Hiro said, but walked to his brother. "What are you doing?"

"I was talking to Baymax about some … concerns."

"About what? Abigail? We got her out safely because of Baymax."

"No." Tadashi said. "About you. I'm worried about you."

"Why?" Hiro said. "I'm fine. And as long as everything goes to plan, we'll all be fine."

"Tadashi is worried about your emotional development, Hiro." Baymax explained.

"Emotional development? Nothings really changed, except I sometimes save the world, but, you know." Hiro shrugged.

Tadashi sighed. "How was school? When do classes start?"

"Great, and Monday. They're giving me the weekend off, which is great because I need to work on all of your guys' stuff." Hiro said.

"See?" Tadashi replied. "Before you were going bot fighting, or doing something else that was irresponsible. Now, you know about your school, you're trying to help other people and-"

"You're saying that like it a bad thing." Hiro said.

"No, it's not." Tadashi said. "But my kid brother grew up without me."

There was a moment of silence. Hiro turned to Tadashi, realizing that his brother wanted to have a serious conversation.

"You know, when I first found out it was Callaghan who started the fire … I set Baymax to kill him." Hiro said.

"What?" Tadashi said.

Hiro reached over to Baymax and pressed his data dock. "There are two chips here. The one you made, and the one I made to make him a fighter. I took yours out, and sent him to kill Callahan."

Tadashi had no answer for this.

"I was so angry that day that I wanted him to die. And it wound up being Honey who stopped Baymax. And then Baymax who stopped me. He showed me you, Tadashi. You are the reason I became who I am." Hiro said. "It was hard … but I did it. I became a hero."

Hiro paused, gauging Tadashi's reaction.

Tadashi smiled and hugged his little brother. Hiro hugged him back, and smiled when he felt Baymax get in on the hug too. The robot could never pass up an excuse to hug someone.

"You two make a pretty good team." Tadashi said. "And I'm proud of you, knucklehead."

"I'm proud of me too."

"There's the kid brother I know." Tadashi said, laughing. But, he did not move. With his brother, and Baymax around him, he made a promise not to leave Hiro again, and he would do anything to fulfill that promise.

Just like Hiro would do anything to make sure Tadashi didn't die again.


	6. New Suits

_**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! **_

Tadashi opened up the garage, planning on getting Hiro out of the house for a while. The boy had been working nonstop on the teams suits, and Tadashi thought he could use a break.

He had brought Wasabi, and Fred, planning on spending a guy's night out, maybe going go-karting, or just simply hanging out.

But, Hiro was nowhere to be found.

"Where could he have gone?" Tadashi said, frustrated.

"Ah, probably just blowing off some steam, which we should totally be doing." Wasabi said. "Hey, maybe it's better if we do let Hiro stay and do some work."

"Hiro has been huddled up in here for weeks!" Tadashi said. "He needs to see sunlight. I'm afraid he's becoming a vampire."

"Dude!" Fred said, and Tadashi and Wasabi turned to them. "Look! I found my costume!"

"Wow…" Tadashi said. "Very Fredzilla."

"I wonder if I can wear it now!" Fred said, excitedly putting it on.

"Maybe you should leave it alone." Wasabi said. "Hiro may not have it ready!"

"Wait, it this what I think it is?" Fred said, his voice muffled. Suddenly, fire shot out of the front of the suit, making the other two boys scramble for cover. "It shoots fire!"

"You could have killed us!" Wasabi said, peeking out from his temporary shield. "Wait, Hiro made that? I wonder what he made for me…"

"I don't know about this…" Tadashi warned.

"I found yours too!" Fred said. "Wanna try it on?"

A few minutes later they had gotten Wasabi into his suit, with Tadashi sitting on the couch, wondering why he had chosen these idiots as his friends. If Hiro came back, he would undoubtedly be mad at them for going through his stuff.

"Does it even do anything?" Wasabi asked, looking at it thoroughly.

"Maybe he's not done with it yet." Tadashi said. "And maybe you should leave it alone."

"Wait, I recognize this…" Wasabi said, and Tadashi rolled his eyes. "These are lasers!"

Suddenly, there were laser knives coming out of the top of Wasabi's hands. He looked at them closely. "They're just like the ones back in the lab! I wonder if they are as effective without-"

"Boring!" Fred said. "Cut this piece of metal!"

Fred held out the top of a metal table. Tadashi jumped up to stop him, but Wasabi cut through it with ease.

"Wow!" Wasabi said. "These things are great!"

"Tadashi!" Fred said. "Hiro made you one too!"

"Fred, I don't – wait, what? I specifically told him not to!"

"Well, he did." Fred said, and he threw the black suit at him. "You gonna try it on?"

Tadashi investigated the fabric closely.

"Dang it Hiro!" He yelled. "I'm going to go change.

"Woo!" Fred and Wasabi said, and Tadashi took his time changing the suit. He had no idea what it did, or how it worked, and nothing seemed to be that obvious when he looked at it. Finally, he came back out, in the black suit.

"You look good in Spandex." Fred said nodding.

"Shut up!" Tadashi said, crossing his arms.

"What do you think it does?" Wasabi said, walking up to him to investigate.

"I don't know." Tadashi said. "Nothing seems to be that obvious…"

"Well then, we should totally find out!" Fred said. "Superhero style!"

"I am not going out into public like this." Tadashi said shaking his head.

"Me either." Wasabi said.

"Man, I don't know what Hiro was thinking." Tadashi said. He began to walk away, but he hit the corner of the sawed in half metal table, and stopped.

"Aw man! You okay?" Wasabi said. "That must have hurt!"

"Actually…" Tadashi replied. "No, it didn't."

Tadashi slowly raised his arm, and swiftly brought it down on the table. He felt the pressure of the hit, but not the pain.

"Dude, did Hiro make you an invincibility suit?" Wasabi said.

"Made only out of high grade titanium, and a secret chemical that I invented myself."

"Hiro!" Tadashi yelled, turning to his brother.

"We found the suits!" Fred said happily.

"I noticed." Hiro replied, opened the garage door more, so that Baymax could walk in. Tadashi's mouth dropped open at the sight of his robot. Baymax wore red armor, just as he had been before, but he had wings coming out of his shoulder, and he stood proudly, as if he had done something great that night.

"What can Baymax do?" Wasabi said.

"The better question is, with all my new modifications, what can't Baymax do?" Hiro said, smirking.

"You really outdid yourself with this, Hiro." Tadashi said, smiling proudly.

"Eh, it was nothing… Oh, Baymax!" Hiro said, turning to the robot. "Try the new carrying modifications!"

"Ah yes." Baymax said, and suddenly, the armor began to retract, and seemed to fit in a small black backpack that was on Baymax's shoulders. "It seems to work perfectly, Hiro."

"Good." Hiro said. "That means a lot less work for me."

"So, where were you two?" Tadashi said. "You know, while we goofed off."

"I was testing Baymax's suit." Hiro said. "I made sure I got everything to work this time. Including the new super sensor."

"And what can your suit do?" Fred asked. "Can it spit lava? Or walk through walls? Or-"

"Easy there, Fred. I just do the thinking. Or ride on Baymax's back."

"Ride on Baymax's back?" Tadashi said. "Did you make him run fast or…?"

"You may want to come outside for this one."

They all stood outside, and watched as Hiro climbed onto Baymax's armor.

"So, it holds you?" Tadashi said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, it holds me. As I fly!" Hiro said, and he pointed to the sky. "Baymax! Up!"

Baymax's feet were apparently thrusters, and the robot shot into the air. Tadashi, Wasabi, and Fred's mouths all fell to the floor.

Baymax did a few flips in the air, showing off what he could do, before hovering. The robot moved to where his right fist was outstretched.

"What's he doing now?" Wasabi asked, before the fist was launched off his arm, flying around at an incredible speed before reattaching to Baymax.

"That thing," Hiro said, landing proudly. "Can blow through three feet of concrete."

Fred began applauding.

Hiro was soaking up the glory as he hopped off the Baymax. The robot retracted his armor as soon as Hiro was safely on the ground.

"Hiro, my batteries are getting low." He said. "All the flying we have done today had drained them."

"Okay, buddy." Hiro said. "I am satisfied with my care. You can go to the garage now."

The robot did what he was told, and shrunk into his carrier in Hiro's backpack.

"You should have seen the first time he had a low battery. He acted worse than Tadashi did after he got his wisdom teeth out."

"Really?" Tadashi said. "I had never let his charge get low before."

"Yeah, I gave him a new one after I rebuilt him, and made it to where he tells me if they are low before he gets loopy. We've had a couple of close calls though."

"Oh, who cares about nerd stuff?" Fred said, and he rushed forward to grab Hiro's shoulder. "You can fly! Bro, how is it up there?!"

"Pretty cool." Hiro said. "I upgraded Baymax's thrusters to be more powerful this go around. We nearly hit a plane we went up so high!"

"Isn't that dangerous?" Tadashi asked, getting worried.

"Not as dangerous as some of the other stuff we do." Hiro said, shrugging. "It's too fun to give up anyway."

Tadashi went to say something else, but Wasabi grabbed his arm and shook his head. It was clear that Wasabi didn't want him to start a fight with his brother.

"Okay, should we call Honey and Lemon here to see if they want to try their suits?"

"Oh yeah!" Hiro said. "Wait until you see what they can do."

Hiro ducked out of the conversation. After getting Honey Lemon, and Gogo all suited up, he left them to practice on his own. Everyone was so into chatting with each other, that Hiro walked back into the garage, and sat on the couch.

"Ow." Hiro said, as he sat down.

Baymax inflated, and waddled over to sit on the couch next to him. "Hiro, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Baymax." Hiro said. "I think."

"You should spend time with your friends. Contact with loved ones is good for emotional development."

"They're not the same, Baymax." Hiro said, sighing. "I mean, they are who they are, but…"

"They are not the friends you left back home."

"I think I keep forgetting that they are Tadashi's friends. I mean, after he died, they took me in, but I don't know. I just don't fit right now."

"Are you under emotional stress?" Baymax asked.

"A little. But nothing for you to worry about, big guy."

"You are my patient. Of course I shall worry about you."

Hiro smiled. "Thanks, Baymax. Somehow you always know what to say."

Baymax reached to Hiro, and pulled him in to a hug. He patted his head as he always did. "There, there. You will be alright."

Hiro wanted to say that he was alright. He really did, but there were too many things wrong to do so.

"You are not seeming to get any better." Baymax said, after a few minutes. "Shall I try a new treatment?"

"What kind of new treatment?"

"My databases say, that when physical contact does not work, we should try a different approach. What else is bothering you, Hiro? Is it Tadashi?"

"No!" Hiro said quickly.. "I'm glad he's alive, but… I just don't know. That battle with the micro bots and Callaghan last time was the hardest thing any of us had ever done. And I never thought I would have to do it again, but while I'm sitting here training these guys, Callaghan's plan is about to happen. In three days, Krei is opening his new building and I just… I'm not ready Baymax."

"No one is ever ready to relive a terrible event. Are you afraid your brother will perish?"

"Well, him… and you too, Baymax. Last time, when we were in that dimension with Abigail, I looked away for one second and you died because of that. Because of me. I don't want you to die again, Baymax."

"Please do not worry about me. You are my patient."

"But you are my friend." Hiro said. "My best friend actually."

"I am not your friend. I am a robot. I cannot have friends."

"Well, like or not, buddy, you've got one. You're my friend Baymax, and I can't let you die again."

Baymax seemed to stare at him. For a long time, he said nothing. Hiro honestly thought he had broken him.

But then, the robot spoke softly. "You … are my friend too. I would put you above other patients."

That wasn't in Baymax's programming; Hiro was sure of that. He gaped openly at the large robot, before realizing that Baymax was more than a program. He always had been. Hiro felt his face form a smile, before he hugged Baymax.

"Thanks."

"No, Hiro. Thank you. You are my friend."

Hiro felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, but he pushed them back. His friends had probably noticed he was gone by now, and when they found him, he didn't want them, particularly Tadashi, to see that he had cried.

"Would you like me to deactivate so you may rejoin your friends?" Baymax asked.

"No." Hiro replied. "You should join us. You're my friend after all."

**_A/N: I normally don't put author's notes below the chapter, but I really had to with this one. I hope you guys notice that I'm trying to find a balance. While Hiro is trying to rebuild his relationship with his brother, his relationship with Baymax is still there. One of my favorite parts of the movie was Baymax himself, and while Tadashi is there, Hiro also needs his robot friend, too. _**

**_Just wanted to throw that out there. Tell me what you thought of Baymax's development in this chapter!_**


	7. Shooting at China Moon

**_A/N: This chapter was SUCH a pain to write. It may not be the best quality, and I may go back and redo it, but for now, please enjoy! Let me know what you think in reviews! :)_**

"Hiro!"

The young boy jumped, turning to whoever had called his name. Aunt Cass had tried to cook dinner that night for them all, but had gotten absorbed in a movie and set the wings on fire. Tadashi had been doing homework, and was probably the laziest brother anyone had ever had, leaving Hiro to get dinner alone.

"Oh, Honey Lemon! Gogo!" He said, relieved. He took his hands on the straps of Baymax's backpack, which he had grabbed out of habit. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we were going to Fred's house, because he wanted to play with the suits some more." Honey Lemon said, with a smile.

"But I still feel sore from the last time I played with them." Gogo said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I'm getting takeout for Tadashi and Aunt Cass. You can join me if you want." Hiro said, pointing in the direction of the small China Moon he had been planning to go to.

"Sure!" Honey said, and she raced forward to lock Hiro's arm with hers. "Where are you going to get the food?"

"Oh, to that China Moon on 78th avenue. They've got the best lo mien ever."

"Isn't that is a bad part of town?" Gogo said, blowing a bubble.

"I've got Baymax with me." Hiro said, patting one of the straps on his backpack. "I'll be fine."

"Whatever." Gogo said, shrugging.

"So, tell me, how do you like school so far?" Honey Lemon said happily.

"Oh, it's great! Though I'd like a little more time to focus on this Calla- I mean masked guy problem. I always forget how much homework they give you."

"Is the homework too hard for you?"

"Oh, no! I did all of these lessons a year ago, so I know all the stuff. It's just time consuming."

"Oh, where am I in a year?" Honey asked. "Do I ever figure out how to-"

"Can't tell you that." Hiro said, smiling. "If I do it might mess up your pace or something. Time travel rules."

"Oh, you're no fun, Hiro!" Honey said, trying to pout. But, the woman was so happy, it didn't last very long.

Hiro steered the conversation away from the future until they got to the China Moon.

They all walked in, ordering their food in the relatively short line, before sitting at a table to wait. While Honey Lemon and Gogo chatted, Hiro felt his hand go to Baymax's shoulder strap, as if he could feel that something bad was going to happen.

And that it did.

Suddenly, there was dry wall everywhere, and Hiro ducked to avoid it. Gunshots rung throughout the small store, and the table that Hiro had flipped over was beginning to break.

Honey Lemon screeched, reminding Hiro that she and Gogo were there.

"What's going on?" Gogo yelled.

"Some sort of shooting here!" Hiro yelled back. "Go get your suits, and the rest of the team!"

"What? We can't leave you!" Honey said.

"I'm fine! Just hurry. You guys can stop him!" Hiro said.

With a look to each other, Gogo nodded. "Stay safe."

"I will." Hiro replied, and he pointed to a ship door behind him. "Now, go!"

Honey and Gogo didn't wait, and they were out of the small shop. A minute after they did, the gunfire stopped, and Hiro peeked over to see four or five bulky looking men walk in.

"Where's the owner of this place!?" The one in the front, a particularly muscularly one said.

There were a few seconds of silence. Hiro debated whether or not to bring Baymax into this. But, Hiro remembered that Baymax's portable armor hadn't been programmed to fit inside of his port yet, so it was at home. Baymax would be in danger here, too.

"Where is he?!"

"Why?" Hiro yelled out. He figured he could stall until his friends got here. "What do you want with him?"

"He owes me money." The man said, glaring at him. "And who are you? A little boy in over his head?"

His friends laughed. Hiro looked up, hoping that enough time had passed since Honey Lemon and Gogo had left. He had no idea how long it would take for them to return.

"No, but I know people who can stop you."

"Really?" The front man said. "Are they all as small as you?"

"Nope." A third voice said, and Hiro nearly passed out with relief at the sight of Wasabi. "But we do have lasers."

The hand lasers activated, and all of the men looked shocked.

"Who are you?!"

"Big Hero Six." Hiro yelled,

"You just attacked the wrong China Moon!" Fred said, bursting through the door. Honey and Gogo appeared behind him.

"No!" The man said. "Fight them!"

He told his own goonies, as Wasabi, Fred, Honey, and Gogo, all began battle. Hiro was just about to ask where his brother was, when he felt someone hit the back of his head.

"What were you thinking?" Tadashi said. "You could have gotten killed!"

"Sorry! I figured I'd stall before they hurt anyone else." Hiro said. "Anyways, mine and Baymax's suits at home, so you're going to have to fight this one without me."

"You're actually turning down a fight?" Tadashi said, confused.

"Eh, you guys need the practice! Now, go! If there are any bad guys left."

They both turned and saw all of the villains rounded up. Honey had them all trapped in plasma, with Wasabi, Fred, and Gogo looking pleased.

"Wow." Tadashi said. "That was fast…"

"What can I say? They're naturals." Hiro said, smirking.

"That was awesome!" Fred yelled. "Let's do it again!"

Suddenly, blue lights began flashing. "Guys! That's the police!" Hiro warned.

"So?" Gogo said.

"So, I need to get out of here! I can't let Aunt Cass know I was in a shooting, she would kill me!"

"Okay, get out of here, kiddo." Tadashi said. "We'll handle this."

"Make sure to tell them you're Big Hero 6!" Hiro said, looping his hands through the straps of Baymax's backpack. "See ya!"

The boy made a run for it out the back door, and down the street. He immediately went for a better part of town before he could get caught in anymore shootings. When he did, though, he let a warm smile slip on his face. They had all done great with their new suits, and in a way, this was perfect practice for them. Well, except for Tadashi, who was too busy yelling at him to actually do anything.

There were two days left until Callaghan attacked Krei. And they would need all the help they could get.

He made it back home quickly, running up the stairs when he got the chance. Hiro was going to go to his room, but Aunt Cass stopped him.

"Where's the food?" Aunt Cass asked, hands on her hips.

"Oh! Aunt Cass!" Hiro said. "Uh, would you believe me if I said I forgot?"

"No." She said. "Where did you actually go? And is that dry wall on your hoodie?"

Aunt Cass moved to brush it off, but Hiro jumped back. He forgot that there were a set of stairs behind him, and he toppled down them, landing with a loud. "Ow!"

Aunt Cass's alarmed yelp didn't reach his ears, because suddenly Baymax was standing over him.

"You have fallen, Hiro." Baymax said.

"Crap." Hiro said.

"What in the world is that thing?" Aunt Cass said, rushing down the stairs. "Oh, and are you okay?"

"Yeah." Hiro said, and she held out a hand to help him up. "I'm fine."

"Good." Aunt Cass said, looking calm. Then, she suddenly grabbed his ear. "Now tell me what this thing is before I start stress eating again!"

"Ow!" Hiro said, struggling to get away from her. Baymax suddenly lifted him up, and Aunt Cass let him go.

"I am Baymax." Baymax began, and Hiro sighed. The only time he would explain himself, just like Tadashi had programmed him to, was if someone had asked. "I am Hiro's personal healthcare provider."

Hiro's eyes had snapped open. He had not programed him to say that.

"Wow." Aunt Cass said, her eyes wide. "Did you invent this?"

Hiro jumped down from Baymax's arms. "Actually, Tadashi did, but I made a few modifications."

"Is that what you've been doing in the garage this time when you should have been sleeping?" Aunt Cass said. "Wow, this thing is amazing!"

Aunt Cass walked around Baymax, and poked him. "Is he … inflatable?"

"Uh, yeah. Tadashi wanted to give him a huggable approach. He was originally invented to help everyone, but well, he kind of took to me."

"Hiro is my friend." Baymax said, his index finger pointed up.

"Wow…" Aunt Cass said. "And he took to you, huh? Sure it didn't have anything to do with those modifications?"

"Hiro has not tampered with my original programming. My care for Hiro is my own." Baymax said helpfully.

"Well, this is amazing. I have to give Tadashi his props." Aunt Cass said. "Where is he anyways? He left in rush because you forgot something."

"Oh! Right… I forgot … uh, money?"

"Hiro, what's really going on here?" Aunt Cass said, turning serious. "You're never home, you're always working, and you've got your brother worried sick. Does this have anything to do with the fire at the school? Or Baymax, here?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Hiro said.

"I mean, you've been different since then." Aunt Cass said, and she knelt in front of him. "I almost lost you both that night. But now I feel like I'm losing you in a different way."

"You're not… Aunt Cass, it's complicated, and you wouldn't believe me." Hiro said.

"My nephew is 14 and going to college after building micro bots that he could do anything with. Try me." Aunt Cass said, smirking.

"Fine." Hiro said, sighing. "I'm from a year in the future, and the day before the fire was the day I woke up here."

Aunt Cass stared at him, in shock. "W-really? Are you joking with me?"

"I told you." Hiro said, and he walked away. "Come on, Baymax. I should probably put you on charge."

"Wait!" Aunt Cass said. "I want to believe you, but Hiro, sometimes you joke around and-"

"I'm not joking about this one. A year in the future I'm at the showcase at school, just like the one a few weeks ago, and I help this kid with his, and I'm here. A year in the past. I'm trying to make things better this go around." Hiro said.

"Better?" Aunt Cass said. "Honey, what happened in the past… in your past? Does it have something to do with the fire?"

"Tadashi died in that fire, Aunt Cass." Hiro said, looking at the ground.. "He went in to save someone and he didn't make it out."

Aunt Cass stared at him, shocked.

"Oh, honey." Aunt Cass said, walking up to Hiro and hugging him. "So, for the past year for you, he's been gone?"

"Yeah." Hiro said. "I wound up catching the guy who started the fire, but …. But I lost Baymax in the process. I wound up rebuilding him about six months ago, but I don't want to lose them again."

"Does Tadashi know?"

"Yeah. I told him as soon as I woke up here." Hiro said. "Well, after I freaked out of course. Waking up a year in the past, you know, kind of was unexpected."

"Look, no one is going to lose anyone." Aunt Cass said. "And whoever this guy is, the police will catch him. Do you know who he was?"

"I know who he is now." Hiro said. "He did it to steal my micro bots."

"What?" Aunt Cass said. "Did you report it?"

"I tried last time. But, they didn't believe me. I stopped them myself, with Tadashi's friends. That's what we're doing this time around too."

"But, you could get hurt! Or worse! I can't let you-"

"He is going to attack Krei industries in two days, Aunt Cass. And we're the only ones who can stop him. I was okay last time. I promise I'll come back, Aunt Cass."

"Hiro…"

"Please, I have to help."

Aunt Cass had tears in her eyes. "You sound just like Tadashi."

"I've heard that before." Hiro said, shrugging.

"Well, okay." Aunt Cass said. "I guess I can't stop you. Are you sure you're going after this guy?"

"I'm sure." Hiro said.

Aunt Cass stared at him with sad eyes, before the front door opened suddenly, causing them all to jump.

"Pizza night!" Wasabi yelled, and they turned to see Tadashi, Wasabi, Fred, Honey and Gogo all carrying boxes of pizza.

"Hiro forgot money." Tadashi explained. "And to get the food. So, we did!"

Aunt Cass glanced at Hiro before smiling. "Okay! I guess we are having a pizza night. Come in everyone!"

Tadashi and his friends walked in, all chatting happily. Hiro stopped his bother.

"I can still see the collar of your suit." Hiro said, smirking.

"Shut up!" Tadashi said, adjusted his shirt. "You're lucky I even wore this thing!"


	8. The Final Battle

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The final battle is upon us!**_

"Professor Callaghan is what?" Honey Lemon said, confused.

"He's not dead, guys." Hiro said. They were all sitting in the garage, talking about the plan. Today was the big day, and all of them had to know what was going to happen. "He's alive, and he started the fire."

"It's true." Tadashi said. "I was there, and I saw it all."

"Okay, but why would he?" Gogo asked chewing on gum.

"You guys know about his daughter right? Abigail?"

"Yeah," Wasabi said. "She died a couple of months back."

"No, she didn't." Hiro said. "There was a project called Silent Sparrow that Krei was funding, and they were basically building a teleportation device. Krei cut corners on it, and brought people in to see it too soon. Abigail was supposed to be the first woman to go through there, but it exploded right after she entered."

Hiro looked at all the shocked faces.

"She's alive though!" Hiro said. "In the portal. Kind of like an alternate dimension."

"Can we save her?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Yeah, we can. And we can do it today." Hiro said. "Callaghan is planning to get revenge on Krei. He's been rebuilding a portal, and he's gonna use it to tear Krei-tech down. If we stop him, we can get her out."

"Wait- today?" Wasabi said. "As in, like right now?"

"He should be attacking the building in about an hour." Hiro said.

"We finally get to face off against the super villain!" Fred yelled. "Yes! I can't wait."

"In the past…" Wasabi said. "Did any of us, you know, die?"

"No, no. Every will be fine as long as you listen to me." Hiro said. "The micro bots can be sucked up by the portal. If you can break them apart-"

"Then Callaghan will run out." Tadashi said, nodding. "That could work."

"It worked last time." Hiro said, before looking out at all of them. "I know this is scary, and I know none of you ever really set out to be heroes, but we can do this. We can help people, and we can save Abigail."

"And we're super heroes." Fred said. "Don't forget that."

"Yeah, and we're superheroes." Hiro said.

"We've got this." Gogo said. "Woman up, guys!"

"You know, that could be a really good catchphrase." Wasabi pointed out.

They got there at the perfect time. Landing on top of the roof, Hiro and the team all got into positions. Krei and Callaghan were currently speaking, with Krei being held in the air by the micro bots. Hiro thought it best to interrupt.

"Professor Callaghan!" Hiro called. "Listen to me!"

The man raised his mask, anger apparent on his features. "Why are you so hard to kill!?"

"Abigail is alive!" Hiro said, ignoring his comment. "We can save her."

"No!" Callaghan said. "I am not falling for your games, little boy. I will avenge her death."

"Uh, Hiro?" Wasabi said, grabbing the boy. They all looked up and saw the teleportation device forming. Hiro sighed.

"You will watch everything you built fall apart!" Callaghan yelled at Krei, before bringing the man close to his face. "And then it's your turn."

The teleportation device went online, and the building began falling upwards. Pieces of concrete and glass were flying through the air, just like Hiro remembered.

"Attack his micro bots!" Hiro yelled. They'll be sucked up, too! Make sure he has none left!"

"Right!" Honey Lemon said, before they all dove to the ground to begin their attack.

"What are you going to do?" Tadashi said, gabbing Hiro's arm.

"I'm going to distract Callaghan. You get Krei out!"

Tadashi looked at his brother before hugging him. "You stay safe."

"I will." Hiro replied, before Tadashi let him go. He nodded at his brother, before flying off on Baymax.

"Are you still nervous, Hiro?" Baymax asked as they flew.

"Yep." Hiro said.

"I am too." Baymax replied, before flying through the Micro bots Callaghan was standing on, and catching him midair.

Callaghan glared, and sent micro bots to hit Baymax, which caused him to let Callaghan go. Callaghan was caught himself.

As Baymax recovered, Hiro looked to see how his friends were doing.

And it was going to same as last time. Wasabi was stuck in between to bits of building. Gogo was trapped in a sphere of micro bots. Honey was avoiding being stabbed by micro bots, and Fred was being pulled apart.

Hiro fell almost into panic as he searched for Tadashi, so much so, that he wasn't paying attention to what was going on. Baymax was hit again by Callaghan, causing Hiro to go flying. He almost fell into the portal, but grabbed on to a loose piece of cable.

Baymax was being covered with the micro bots, leaving Hiro where he was.

"Guys! Where's Tadashi!" Hiro said frantically.

"I don't know!" Honey said. "No one does! Ah!" She said, and Hiro realized that they were all in their own desperate situations.

"Guys!" Hiro said. "Look from another angle! Use those big brains of your and make a way out!"

That was all he needed to tell them. He watched as each and every one of them thought their way out, and he smiled proudly.

"Remember! Get the micro bots! They'll fall into the portal!"

Hiro took his attention off of his friends, still trying to search for his brother.

"Tadashi!" He called. "Where are you!?"

"Only saving your butt." The sound of his brother's voice said, and suddenly, he heard Callaghan yell. He looked over, to see that Tadashi had jumped him.

"Grab the mask!" Hiro said. "It has the neurotransmitter in it!"

Tadashi did what he was told, and he got the mask, making everything fall.

Including the portal.

"Baymax!" Hiro yelled, seeing the thing come close to him. The robot flew and grabbed him, getting him out of the way as it fell.

It was a mess, just like last time. Dust and pieces of building were everywhere, and the sky was dark, blocked by all the dust.

Fred grabbed Callahan first, making sure he didn't try to escape. It took a few moments for the portal to be clear of debris, which marked Hiro's chance to go in

"Wait!" Tadashi said, grabbing his arm. "What are you doing?"

"Abigail is in there!" Hiro said. "You can still sense her, right Baymax?"

"Affirmative." Baymax said.

"I'm going in there to get her."

"What?!" Tadashi said. "No, no-"

"I told you this is how I did it last time."

"The portal is destabilizing!" Krei said. "You'll die!"

"I won't!" Hiro said. "Not if you let me go!"

"I can't let you do this Hiro!" Tadashi said. "I want you safe."

"I can't let Abigail die!" Hiro yelled. "She is alive in there! Someone has to help!"

Tadashi was shocked at his brother's words, so much so that his grip was loosened just a bit, enough for Hiro to slip out of it.

"Hiro!" Tadahsi yelled.

"I'll be back!" Hiro said, climbing on Baymax. "Go!"

"Ca-can he really get to my daughter?" Tadashi heard Callaghan yell. But he did not answer. He was too busy watched his kid brother who he had promised to protect disappear into the portal.

Hiro felt himself shaking as Baymax expertly moved through the Krei-trech debris. He was almost there, almost through this fight. If he could just protect Baymax, then they would be okay.

"Shall you lead me through the debris just as last time?" Baymax asked, when they got to Abigail's pod.

"Yeah." Hiro said, climbing on top of the pod. He gulped, and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready." Hiro said.

There was much less debris this time around, which made is a bit easier, and Hiro remembered not to look away as they made it through the worst part of it all. He stared at the opening at the end, determined to get back.

"Oh no." Baymax said, and Hiro turned around.

"What?"

But that answer was obvious. A new hole was seeming to form around them, and Hiro was sure that they were too late and the portal was closing, but it was a dark blue color. A color that was familiar.

It was also sucking them in.

"No!" Hiro said, noticing that the pod did not move, but Hiro and Baymax did. It was like it only was going after them.

"I do not know what this is. It is an inorganic matter." Baymax said.

"We can't get sucked in there!" Hiro yelled. "We have to get Abigail home!"

Baymax used his thrusters, and grabbed Hiro as the boy lost his grip on the space shuttle. He was trying to fly away, but the thrusters were not working.

"Use the fist!" Hiro said, "Get her out of here!"

"This does not change the fact that we will die." Baymax said.

"I know!" Hiro said. "There isn't another option!"

"I do not want you to die, Hiro."

"I don't either, Baymax. But she's our patient. She is our only concern."

"I am sorry it has come to this, Hiro."

"Yeah, buddy." Hiro replied, feeling his eyes water. "Me too."

Baymax slowly raised his fist, and launched it, sending Abigail's pod moving forwards. Baymax then let his rocket thrusters die, and they fell backwards, into the endless blue portal.

The portal's destruction happened in a flash. One second, it felt like the air itself was being sucked away, and the next, everything was fine.

Tadashi jumped up, eager to see his brother and Baymax.

But all he saw was a pod.

"Hiro?" Honey Lemon said, standing up as well, but gasping as she saw the simple pod laying on the ground.

Tadashi ran to it, looking around to try and find anything that shows his brother was okay. He sunk to his knees when all he saw was the closed glove that Baymax wore.

He didn't notice that all of his friends had rushed to the scene with him, or that they all tried to give their consolations with their own tears in their eyes. All Tadashi knew was that Hiro was gone. Hiro was stuck in that dimension and he had been the one to let him go in it.

Hiro had died.

"This is all your fault!" Tadashi yelled, turning to Callahan. "You killed him! You killed Hiro!"

"Abigail…" Callaghan said, his eyes only on the pod. Tadashi stood, to give that guy a well-deserved punch to the face, but Wasabi and Gogo held him back.

"Tadashi!" Gogo said. "This won't change anything."

Tadashi stopped struggling against them, and fell to the ground. "He's gone…" He whispered heartbrokenly.

Tadashi looked at where the portal was, and thought that maybe he brother would come sailing through, having found a genius solution.

But, they all knew there was no way.

It would up being Fred who pulled him away when the cops showed up, and they watched as Abigail was revived and pronounced alright. Callaghan was taken into custody, and the city cheered for them in the next few days.

Tadashi didn't notice. Hardly any of them did. Aunt Cass had broken down upon the news, and Tadashi had with her. His friends kept reminding him that his brother was a hero, and that he had saved all of them.

That didn't make it hurt less.

At Hiro's funeral, Tadashi wondered what his little brother felt like, when he had been to his own funeral. Did he feel numb? Useless? Terrible? These were all things Tadashi felt.

Hiro had obviously had Baymax after Tadashi had died. Baymax had healed the boy, and Tadashi was so happy that he had invented Baymax. He had just wished that Baymax had been able to save him one last time.

"You know," Aunt Cass said, after Hiro's coffin had been laid to rest. "Hiro told me he was going to stop Callaghan."

"What?" Tadashi said, shocked. "I didn't know…"

"He said that someone had to help." Aunt Cass said. "He sounded just like you, Tadashi."

Tadashi didn't answer.

"He also told me that, in a different timeline, you had died." Aunt Cass said, sighing. "I wish I would have known he would take your place."

"I shouldn't have let him fight." Tadashi said.

Aunt Cass put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "That wouldn't have stopped him. It would have only made you two angry at each other before he died. That would have hurt worse."

Tadashi sighed, looking at his feet. "What do I do now, Aunt Cass? I feel like a failure. Like I messed everything up."

"You do what you can do." Aunt Cass. "You honor his memory."

She gave a small smile at him, before turning on the TV. New reports about Big Hero 6 were flashing across the screen. People were reporting how they had seen them, cops had drawn images of them. Despite his loss, Tadashi smiled.

And then it hit him.

This team was all Hiro wanted. He had wanted them to all band together to stop Callaghan. If he was here right, Tadashi bet Hiro would want them to better the world.

This was how he was going to honor his little brother.

_**A/N: Virtual tissues to you all! (If I managed to make you cry.) Good news, there is a another chapter! It's going to tie things up with Tadashi and the gang, and how the honor Hiro. It'll be good!**_


	9. The Aftermath

**_A/N: And, here it is! The final chapter!_**

"Why is it every time we save the city, we end up soaking wet?" Wasabi was saying, as they all walked to the nearest warm house they could find. "Just once, I want a super villain to throw us into a nice, hot sauna."

"Why would a super villain do that?" Gogo asked.

"Guys," Tadashi said. "Can we not? As soon as we get home, I have a mountain of homework to get caught up on."

It was true. The team found that while being a superheroes was great for the city, it was not so great for them. Homework had begun piling up, and most of the time, after a long battle, they didn't want to think of math equations, or writing paragraphs, they wanted to sleep.

"Don't remind me." Gogo said. "I swear, if Professor Dillan gives me one more notice for turning in stuff late..."

It was late at night when they all got to Tadashi's house. The store had already been closed up, and by the looks of the dark windows, Aunt Cass had already gone to sleep.

"Remember guys." Tadashi said, unlocking the doors. "Be quiet. All we do is change and get out of here."

There were mumbled agreements throughout the group, and when everyone got inside, they all went for the front supply closet. Late nights had caused each member of the team to leave clothes at everyone's houses, because they never knew where they were going to end up.

Tadashi went to his room to change. He quickly stripped off his cold, wet suit, and exchanged it for the warmest thing he could find. When he did so, he looked over at what used to be Hiro's side of the room, which was now empty.

Neither Tadashi nor Aunt Cass had the heart to move the bed out. Hiro's stuff was carefully put in the garage downstairs, but Hiro's side of the room, stayed intact. Tadashi hoped one day he would get the guts to maybe clear out that side of the room, and make a workspace or something.

But, looking at that side of the room hurt just as bad as the 10 months since Hiro died. It would take a long time to heal.

Tadashi left the room, shaking his head. He went downstairs to see that everyone had changed, and was curled up by the space heater that Aunt Cass sometimes used. He smiled at them.

"I guess you guys can stay here tonight. We have to go that opening tomorrow anyways." Tadashi said.

"What time is that again?" Fred said, yawning.

"Nine in the morning."

"You'd think with them opening up a building in Hiro's honor, they would stick to his sleeping schedule." Gogo said.

Tadashi tried not to feel hurt by that comment. "Yeah, nine is early. You guys can take the couch, or chairs or wherever. I'll wake you up when I get up."

Tadashi watched as they all slowly moved to where they were going to sleep. The team was tired after a run in with a mob boss in the streets. It hadn't been a particularly dangerous battle, just a long one. And, it was after a long day.

Tadashi walked back up to his room, and sat on his bed with a sigh. He jumped a little, when he heard a knock on his door.

"Oh, Aunt Cass." Tadashi said. "We didn't mean to wake you up."

"You say that, and you still do every time." Aunt Cass said, laughing. "It's fine. I'm just glad you're all safe."

"Yeah, we're good. Just tired. The team is crashing here tonight, is that okay?"

"Since when do you ask?" Aunt Cass said, crossing the room to come sit next to him. There was a moment of silence, and they both found themselves looking at Hiro's side of the room. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I think so." Tadashi said. "It was pretty cool of Krei to donate all of that money to the school in Hiro's name."

"I think so too." Aunt Cass said. "The man may not be perfect, but he is better than some people I've met."

"You know," Tadashi said. "I think Hiro would be proud of us. If he was here."

"He is." Aunt Cass said. "He is always here."

"I'm thinking about rebuilding Baymax." Tadashi continued. "He could be useful for the team."

"Well, I think having a healthcare companion would be useful for a superhero team. But aren't you afraid it will remind you too much of Hiro?"

"Everything reminds me of him, Aunt Cass. And besides, I think he would want Baymax around."

Aunt Cass smiled, and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, if you think you can do it, then I can do it."

She then yawned loudly, and stood up. "I need to get to bed sweetie. Don't stay up for homework, you can do it tomorrow."

"But-" Tadashi said, looking at his backpack.

"No buts. Tomorrow is going to be tiring enough. You need rest."

"Fine." Tadashi said, sighing. "See you in the morning, Aunt Cass."

"You too, sweetie."

The crowd that had come to the Hiro Hamada building opening was bigger than Tadashi expected. All of his family and friends were there, as well as many of the students he had met while going to school there. It was something that made Tadashi smile.

"I want to thank everyone for coming." Krei said, smiling out at the crowd. "Hiro Hamada was an impressive young boy. He was going to better the future before he lost his life." Krei glanced at Tadashi. "And that is why I donated this building to him. To honor him. I would like to give the mic to his older brother Tadashi."

Tadashi smiled as he came up to the stage. He had been asked to cut the ropes as a symbol that he had forgiven Krei. And he really did. After all, it wasn't his fault that all of this had happened.

"My brother was a genius." Tadashi said. "He would be proud if he were here today."

Tadashi took the giant scissors, and opened them, preparing to cut the ribbon to the new building. He never did though, because suddenly, people were gasping, pointing upwards. Tadashi turned to see a dark blue energy above him.

He was about to yell at his team to suit up, when something fell out of it, and onto the stairs, causing dust to go everywhere.

"Man, I would like one day to not be a superhero!" Wasabi said, having run up being Tadashi when it happened. "One day!"

"Wait!" Honey Lemon said. "We need to see who fell out of it."

"It's a villain!" Fred said. "A super villain!"

"Guys!" Aunt Cass said, sneaking up. "Go change before everyone sees you!"

"Right." Tadashi said. "We'll be-"

A whirring noise interrupted the boy, and he stopped. Maybe it was too late for them to change. He turned just in time to see an outline of something standing, a huge thing. He wondered what they were going to do without their suits.

The thing began walking towards them, before coming into full view.

"Hello Tadashi." Said a voice none of them expected to hear. "It is good to see you."

"Ba-Baymax?" Tadashi said, his throat dry.

"Yes!" Another voice said, and a small figure ran out of the dust. "We made it! We didn't die buddy! Fist bump!"

Tadashi thought he was dreaming as he saw Hiro, in his suit, and Baymax bump fists, both making a strange noise when they did so.

He had to have been dreaming, because Hiro was dead.

"Oh, hey Tadashi!" Hiro said, smiling, before realizing that something was wrong. "Why do you all look like you've seen a ghost?"

"My records indicate that there is, in fact, not a ghost around." Baymax said, helpfully.

"It's just an expression, Baymax." Hiro said, laughing.

"Ah, I will add that to my database of expressions."

"No, but seriously guys." Hiro said. "What happened? Did Callaghan escape?"

"You – you…" Tadashi said, before glancing at Aunt Cass. "You see him too, right?!"

Aunt Cass's mouth was open looking at him in shock. She looked at Tadashi for a split second before nodding.

"All of you see him?" Tadashi said, and Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, and Honey all nodded, their own expression of shock on their face. He turned back to Hiro. "I'm not crazy?"

"I don't know, Tadashi…" Hiro said. "Maybe you are."

"You're – you're alive?"

"Uh, yeah bro."

"Hiro," Baymax interrupted. "I would like to point out that is it October 1, 2069. The exact date where we left our time."

"So," Hiro said. "We time travelled again?"

"Affirmative." Baymax said.

Hiro sighed. "You know, I'm really getting tired of this. If I wake up a hundred years in the past-"

"Hiro!" Tadashi said, finally realizing that he was back, and alive. He ran up to his brother and hugged him tightly. "You're alive!"

"Uh, yeah…" Hiro said, laughing nervously. "I guess I was gone for a while, huh?"

"You knucklehead!" Tadashi said, warmly. "You never came out of the portal!"

"Oh." Hiro said. "Well, about that…"

"The portal brought us here." Baymax said.

"What?" Tadashi said.

"While we were in the portal, we were sucked somewhere else entirely." Hiro said. "We managed to get Abigail out, but we thought we weren't gonna make it. We wound up here instead."

"Oh, honey!" Aunt Cass said, obviously realizing that this was real. She ran up to them, joining the hug. "We all thought you were dead for months!"

"Oh." Hiro said. "I'm sorry, guys. But I'm fine, really."

"Hiro!" Honey Lemon said, and she hugged them too. "We're so happy to see you!"

Before Tadashi knew it, everyone was joining together for a large group hug. It was the best feeling ever, to see that his brother was alive, and well, and back in the world.

"Hiro, we must leave if we do not want people to see us in our suits." Baymax reminded them. "The dust is clearing."

"Okay." Hiro said. "We'll go back to the garage and wait there. See you in a little Tadashi."

"Hiro, wait!" Tadashi said. "I love you. I'm glad you're back."

"Love you too big bro. See ya!" Hiro said. He climbed on Baymax was and shooting through the air in seconds.

"I wonder if your charging station is somewhere around here." Hiro mumbled to himself, looking around the garage. "Aha! Found it!"

Hiro opened the box where it lay, and made sure to activate it. He then let Baymax go on it, the robot's armor now gone.

Hiro felt pretty nervous.

So, to his family, he had been gone for ten months. Tadashi thought that he had run into the portal, and never came out, just like Tadashi had run into the fire and never came out. He felt terrible for leaving his brother like that, because he knew how he felt.

"Tadashi is happy that you are okay." Baymax said. "His brain waves indicated so."

"I know." Hiro said. "I just feel bad for leaving him."

"He does not hold any anger for you that I registered."

"I know." Hiro said. "But, if anything, I'm glad we got out of there, buddy."

"I am too." Baymax said. "I did not want to be away from you."

Hiro sighed. "Me either.

"But we are okay now." Baymax said.

"We are, buddy. We did it. Everyone's alive!" Hiro said, smiling. "Tadashi is alive… and so are you!"

Hiro couldn't help it. He let a few tears slip out just for how happy he was. No one died this time. And everything was okay.

"You are crying." Baymax said.

"I'm just… I just-" Hiro blubbered, before the garage door opened.

"Hiro!" Tadashi called, before spotting him on the couch. He ran over, and hugging him again.

"Everyone's okay!" Hiro said. "No one died this time…"

"Except for you, bonehead." Tadashi said. "Except for you."

"We're okay, Tadashi." Hiro said. "Really, I'm okay."

"I know, I know." Tadashi said. "I just can't believe it! You're here, and alive…"

"Yeah, I know how that feels…" Hiro said.

And he really, truly did.

"So what made it bring you here?" Tadashi asked. "Now? Of all times?"

"I think it was trying to make me catch up with my own time. I left today, and it brought me back here." Hiro said, and then he shrugged. "But, you know, time travel isn't really my thing."

Tadashi smiled at his brother.

"Where is everyone else?" Hiro said, wiping away the last of the stray tears.

"I booked it here after getting all of the bystanders calm at the opening ceremony. They should be here any minute."

"What event did Baymax and I crash anyways?"

Tadashi laughed. "After everyone thought you died, Krei gave a lot of money to SFIT to open a building in your name. It was supposed to be the new event center."

"Are you serious?" Hiro said. "Ugh, last time it was in your name!"

"Yeah well, I'd rather it be named after you anyways. I don't want a building."

"Well neither do I!" Hiro said, laughing.

"Hiro!" A female voice said, and the brothers turned to see that Aunt Cass had made it home. "Oh, I'm so happy right now!"

Aunt Cass ran up to him and gave him another hug. Hiro laughed, and hugged her back.

"Well, we're happy to be back."

"What are you gonna tell people now that you're back?" Aunt Cass said, worriedly. "I can't just tell them that you went into a portal with your robot and came out ten months later!"

"We'll figure that out later, Aunt Cass." Tadashi said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Right now we need to just be happy."

"Can we get some food and be happy?" Hiro asked. "Time travelling makes a kid hungry!"

Tadashi and Aunt Cass laughed, but it was Aunt Cass who spoke. "Sure, honey. But you may want to get all your friends together. This dinner is going to be a party for your return!"

_**A/N: All today I was cackling at all of the reviews. I felt like such an evil mastermind. :) Just to clarify, the "time vortex" thingy (I don't know what else to call it) knew Hiro was a year ahead of his tie, and once he entered the alternate dimension for Abigail it sent him back to where he left. Since he saved his brother, the other timeline was erased. This was the plan from the beginning; I just added Tadashi thinking Hiro was dead as a twist. **_

_**So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Leave some reviews!**_


End file.
